The Leprechaun Of Nowhere
by CourageEditor
Summary: Muriel bids on a gold pot at an auction, but she doesn't know that something from her past will come back and haunt her!
1. The Gold Pot

Eustace,Muriel, and Courage are at the Katz Auction House in Nowhere. Katz is the auctioneer, he is holding up a gold pot filled with gold coins.  
  
Katz: Lets start the bidding at $5.00  
  
Muriel: $5.50  
  
Floyd: $10.00  
  
Le Quack: $ 15.95  
  
Shirley: $ 29.85  
  
Eustace: Don't bother Muriel it was too expensive when it went beyond 2 cents!  
  
Muriel: Oh c'mon Eustace! It looks just like the gold pot my first husband gave to me. Poor Henry he was such a nice fellow!  
  
Courage: What happened to him?  
  
Muriel: He vanished one day when I came back from a day at work at the sewing factory. I came home and the pot and Henry were gone. I called the police and they said they knew of an evil leprechaun who would steal gold pots from people's houses and kidnap the owner of the pot's soul so the leprechaun could use their souls to live on.  
  
Eustace: You except me to believe that your stupid first husband 's soul was captured by a stupid Irish legend mythical creature and it uses people's souls to live and it likes to collect pots of gold!....Your nuts woman! Go ahead and bid on that stupid pot and you'll be in big trouble!  
  
Muriel: With who? May I ask.  
  
Eustace: Me! Because I won't loan you the money to buy that stupid pot, and you'll be stuck with it and you'll have no money to pay for it!  
  
Le Quack: $ 134.00  
  
Shirley $ 167.00  
  
Muriel $ 199.00 !  
  
Le Quack: $ 200.00 !  
  
Muriel: $ 200.01  
  
Katz: Sold! To the fat lady with the glasses!  
  
Eustace: How dare you!  
  
Courage pulls out the money and hands it to the auctioneer  
  
Eustace: You stupid dog! I don't want a cursed gold pot in my house! It'll clash with me' chair!  
  
The Bagges and Courage travel back to their house  
  
Muriel: I think the evil leprechaun accident was just a coincidence, you don't think it'll happen again? Do you Courage?  
  
Courage: (whines)  
  
Muriel: I'm going to the flower store to buy some flowers to send to my sister Dorothy. Sorry Courage , but you shouldn't go because you always sneeze all over the flowers. I think that many flowers in one place is a bit much for you.  
  
Courage: Please! I really want to get away from Eustace  
  
Muriel: Ok, I see your point. The house does stink from when I made that sour kraut salad. I guess you want some fresh air...is that want your wantin'?  
  
Courage: Yeah, your close enough!  
  
Eustace: Don't bother asking me, cuz I don't want to go.  
  
Muriel: Well that's good, now our trip will be more enjoyable. Lets go Courage, maybe if we leave now the bakery will still be open and we can get some iced gingerbread snaps!  
  
Courage: Yay!  
  
Courage and Muriel leave to the bakery and flower store... 


	2. Eustace is Trapped

There is a knock at the door and Eustace  
opens it.The Leprechaun is there and  
he is holding a gold pot.  
  
Leprechaun: Hello sir, do  
you happen to have a bathroom,  
I drank to much tea , and there  
wasn't anywhere nearby to stop.  
  
Eustace: You should of just went  
in your pants! Ho ho ha ha!  
  
Leprechaun: Say your a funny  
ol' lad.  
  
Eustace: So, whats your point  
shorty?  
  
Leprechaun: How would you like to  
swim in a pot of gold and release your  
soul?  
  
Eustace: Does it involve me getting  
very rich!?  
  
Leprechaun: Well..uh...sort..of  
  
Eustace: Say no more stupid short  
green leisure suit man! I'll do it!  
  
Leprechaun: Ok, wait here I'll be back from the  
bathroom in just a second.  
  
The leprechaun sets down his pot of gold in which he  
was holding and heads toward the bathroom Eustace looks at   
the pot of gold.  
  
Eustace: I can't wait until I get my hands on you! I'll be  
rich and I'll get away from the stupid dog and my old  
hag wife!  
  
A voice then appears from the pot  
  
Henry: Save me! Old man! Help!  
My soul is under control of the  
Leprechaun! Have you seen Muriel?  
  
Eustace: Shut up! Your  
disrupting my daydreams  
of richness!  
  
Leprechaun: Hey, don't talk  
to him! Your not suppose  
to know..of..that!  
  
Eustace: Where's my money!  
I want money! (pouts)  
  
Leprechaun: Oh shut up  
you whiny old farmer!  
  
Eustace: Make me you  
midgit freak with hideous  
pilgrim shoes!  
  
Leprechaun: Ta Ta baldy!  
  
A ray of light shoots out of the pot  
of gold Muriel bought and it graps  
Eustace and traps him inside the pot  
  
Eustace: What the heck is happening!  
I am not bald!  
  
Then Eustace has a quick flashback  
scene...  
  
Muriel: But Eustace, you are bald  
  
Back to reality...  
  
Eustace: Shut up Muriel!  
  
From the other pot Henry  
calls over to Eustace.  
  
Henry: You know Muriel?  
  
Eustace: Nope, never seen  
her in me' life unless your talking  
about my stupid wife. I consider her  
my slave and not existant so in otherwords...  
Nope, never heard of her!  
  
The Leprechaun picks up both of the pots  
and starts to leave, but he is exhausted from  
driving from so far away so he takes a breif nap  
on the couch  
  
Courage & Muriel arrive home  
  
Courage: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Muriel: Oh my, its him! You gotta do  
something Courage, I think he's already  
got Eustace!  
  
Courage goes on to his computer  
and and searches for "how to get  
rid of an evil leprechaun".  
  
Computer: You want to  
get rid of eleven day old  
lasagna...throw it in the  
garbage as soon as possible...  
you twit.  
  
Courage: No! an evil leprechaun!  
  
Computer: You need to improve your  
spelling, its very pathetic.  
  
Courage: (mocking) Its pathethic! You twit!  
nag! nag! nag!  
  
Computer: Take it easy boy, I was just joking!  
To get rid of your evil leprechaun you must find  
some kind of bad luck and show it to him, or if  
your really mad throw it on him. Try this, its one  
of my favorite defeating-evil rituals!  
  
The computer prints out a page of intructions  
to get rid of the leprechaun.  
  
Courage: Oh I almost forgot, what about Eustace   
and Henry that are trapped in the gold pots?  
  
Computer: Your on your own dog, I'm not sure  
how the leprechaun came up with that one!  
  
Muriel: Courage help me! He woke up and he's  
about to put me in the gold pot! I'm cornered!  
Come down stairs! Oh my! Ahhhhh! 


	3. The Conclusion

Note: This chapter has a reference to Lucky Charms®, Just borrowing Lucky because I'm a fan of your cereal!  
  
Courage: What do I do? What do I do?  
  
Meanwhile Muriel escapes from being cornered, and  
the Leprechaun chases her around the living room...  
  
Courage picks up the phone...  
  
Courage: Operator! Can you get the telephone  
number of the Nowhere Police!  
  
Operator: Sorry, its a private listing!  
  
Courage: What kind of a police station  
doesn't want people in need?  
  
Operator: Uh...They do. They say you call  
for fake emergencies!  
  
Courage: What about Fred! Or Le Quack!  
They were dangerous people!  
  
Operator: They said you can't call them  
until 3 weeks from now!  
  
Courage: Tell them to jump of a cliff!  
  
Courage breaks the phone and runs  
downstairs to save Muriel.  
  
Courage: Well, I can at least use this  
computer printout!  
  
The Leprechaun once again corners   
her!  
  
Muriel: Save me, Courage! Quickly!  
  
Leprehchaun: Your time has come  
old woman into the pot ye' go!  
  
Muriel gets trapped in the pot  
that Eustace is in!  
  
Courage: NO!  
  
Courage jumps on top of the leprechaun and  
pulls his hat over top of his face...  
  
Leprechaun: Ahhh! I can see!   
  
Courage then follows the directions  
on the paper, He smashes a mirror on  
top of the leprechaun's head!  
  
Leprechaun: Ouch! Stupid  
attacking crazy dog! Oh  
no! You've created bad luck!  
I'll be back to get you some   
day!....  
  
The Leprechaun stops and  
thinks for a moment.  
  
Leprechaun: No, wait a minute!  
I'm an idiot! Bad luck kills leprechauns!  
I should of just went into the cereal  
business like Lucky!  
  
The Leprechaun morphes   
into a pile of dried up 4 leaf clovers.  
Courage quickly gets  
rid of the remains, and  
makes a bon fire outside  
to throw them in. Burning  
the remains, breaks the spell.  
Eustace and Muriel are released.  
The gold pots turn to copper.  
The gold inside them vanishes,  
and Henry is no where to be found.  
  
Eustace: What kind of a lousy scam  
was that!   
  
Muriel: I learned one thing today.  
If your evil it'll someday backfire  
on your self.  
  
Eustace: Where did that stupid  
guy go?  
  
Muriel: Henry! Where are ya?  
  
A note appears in the pot he was  
in...  
  
Dear Muriel, I was in the pot for too long.  
My soul was trapped in here for 89 years.  
Unfornatually, a little to long. It is  
now time for me to venture to the  
great beyond (heaven) and may  
we see each other another time  
another place! Forever Yours,Henry  
  
  
Muriel: He always had a way with  
words.  
  
Eustace: His poetry makes me  
want to throw up my lunch!  
  
A lightning bult from the sky   
strikes down and hits Eustace!  
  
Eustace: Stupid jealous 1st husband!  
  
Courage & Muriel: (laugh)  
  
The End 


End file.
